Properties of Faith
by wendigo3
Summary: A Powerful New Mutant is in Trouble, but Emma gets puts into danger by his powers, which makes Brennan realize that he may have feelings for Emma.
1. Default Chapter

Properties of Faith  
By Wendigo3  
Wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
SYNP: A 17 year old guy is being tracked by the GSA and the Mutant-X team are alerted of a powerful New Mutant with abilities so powerful that he can be lethal to anyone he meets. The problem is the teen has run away from his orphanage and has found his way in a secret underground building, unable to be found. The problem is that if the GSA find him, then his powers will be under their control.  
  
As the sun began to set, Luke Manchester turned the corner and looked at the old bookstore that was abandoned. He carefully turned, and found no one following him, so he quickly ran down the alleyway and stood on the rusty guard on the alley floor. Luke pressed a brick nearby, and fell quickly, sliding down the darkness until he found himself in a large room, about the size of an attic. The computer that he had set up nearby created a siren that could only be heard in the room, alerting him, if he was there before, that an intruder had entered the room. Luke walked over to the computer and pressed two buttons on the keyboard, turning off the alarm, and then he walked over to the table that was against the wall. The young 17-year-old took a can of tuna and apiece of bread wrapped into foil, and sat them both on the table. As Luke sat down, he began to think about the children of the orphanage who wouldn't be able to escape. The only reason he had escaped was because of the abilities that were inside of him.   
  
It would take him a day to figure out that he was a mixture of mutant breeds from a special project, but until then, he had to worry about the people from the state finding him. Even though he was 17, he was incredibly smart, and he knew the law like the back of his hand. Luke turned to the food in front of him and ate, and then leaned back against the chair, closing his eyes. He opened himself to the people near him, and then expanded. Strangely, he felt a surge of power near him, and looked into the mind that held it. Somehow, the person was aware that he had looked inside, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of luck, that he had possibly found someone like himself, a person with incredible abilities.   
  
Emma turned to Shalimar, fearful. "Emma, are you okay," Shalimar asked carefully as she looked into her eyes. "Help me!" She said, as she reached into Shalimar's mind, but found herself unable to look inside. The power that was in her mind was making her weaker by the second, and as she reached for Shalimar's hand, she collapsed unconscious. Shalimar quickly raised her arm and spoke out, "Adam, Emma is down, I need help in the main room!" Adam looked at Brennan, and they both quickly ran into the room. Adam looked down, and began to ask Shalimar what happened. "I don't know what happened to her, but she asked me for help." Adam looked at Brennan, "We need to get her to the medical section, I'm going to have to try to stimulate brain, its almost like she got an empathic overload, her brain could just turn off." Brennan carefully lifted her up, and followed Adam and Shalimar into the medical room. Brennan began to feel a pang of guilt, "What if Emma died?"   
  
Luke closed his eyes and pulled himself out of the mind that had pushed him out. He carefully searched his memory for any information, but all he got was an image of a man's face with the feeling of peace, protection, and a strange sense of love. Luke closed his mind, and looked around. The radio to his left turned on suddenly, as the computer had been instructed to do if mutants became the topic. "...The GSA is investigating a special faction looking at the Mitchell Orphanage for the possibility that a teenager has been causing trouble in the city." Luke sighed he focused on the radio, and a sudden gust of wind appeared pushing it to the floor, breaking it into pieces.  
  
Emma looked up at the members of her group, her friends, and even her family. They were looking at her with concern in their eyes, but she could feel the worry in Brennan. She smiled weakly, it was practically reaching out of him, and if he didn't quit, he was going to smother her. "Wow, you all act like I'm dead." Adam looked at Emma and ignored her attempt to help the situation, "Emma, what happened before you passed out?" Emma looked at Shalimar, "I began to sense someone reach into my mind, someone very powerful, when it happened, I tried to reach into Shalimar, but he completely set off my powers, I couldn't concentrate and my brain felt like it was locked up." Jesse turned to Adam, "A New Mutant?" "Must be, I want you to find all of the mutants with mind abilities, Shalimar, I want you to go and talk to your contacts underground, see if they've heard anything about powerful new mutants in the area." Shalimar nodded, and put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "Get better, I'm going to need your help finding this guy." Emma nodded, and closed her eyes carefully. Adam turned to Emma and looked at Her, "You can rest now Emma, your mind was under a lot of stress, but we'll talk to you in the morning."   
  
HOW WAS IT? PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING! THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 2- The Meeting

Properties of Faith --Chapter 2  
By Wendigo3  
Wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
"Have you found anyone," Emma asked, as she moved behind Jesse. Jesse turned to Emma and smiled a weak smile, as he looked deep into her eyes. "How do you feel?" Emma turned to Adam, who had begun to walk up behind them. "I feel better, well rested, I think I might be able to reverse the process and get into his mind, but I'm going to need something to look for." Adam looked at Jesse as be began to speak, "I've Isolated twelve new mutants and all of them have telepathic or telempathic abilities, because there's so many, we're going to have to wait for Shalimar to talk with her contacts to give us an idea."  
  
Shalimar turned the corner and opened her senses for the danger that could be occurring. The feral mutant turned behind her, and then looked up, to about fifteen feet in the air. She smiled, and then lunged, landing over the edge with perfect quiet. Only another feral, like her, would be able to hear her. Luckily for her, a feral shouldn't have been at the safe house. Shalimar jumped rooftop to rooftop, until she got to the school building. Turning quickly, she looked around for anyone watching her, and then she went into the doorway, which would lead her to the attic of the school, where a handful of new mutants stayed and watched over the new mutants in the school. "I wish you would start telling us when you're going to be coming, you're lucky we don't vaporize you again." Jasmine turned to her old High School friend, a new mutant who could generate large amounts of heat from her body, and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to risk the GSA getting a hint about this place, it's too important." "We added a new security feature, we've installed ceilings with transparent glass, we can see them, but they can't see us." Shalimar followed her friend carefully around the stairwell, and eventually they entered a room where two other new mutants was, one was the Vice Principal of the School, Janice, who could stimulate muscle locking, and the other was a graduated student named Jake who was being chased by the GSA. He, unlike other new mutants, wasn't in control of his ability, and found that his gifts only activated when he was threatened.   
  
Shalimar, although amazed by the new changes, turned to her friends, "I'm here because Emma needs our help, a new mutant tapped her and it basically knocked her out, Adam doesn't want her to know this, but it nearly killed her." "A telempathic mutant," Janice asked, looking to her. "What about Luke Mitchell, the 17 year old that ran away from his orphanage, we never were able to tell what kind of mutant he was, the strangest thing was that he seemed to have a little bit of each mutation in him."  
Shalimar nodded, and smiled, "Thanks!" Shalimar closed her eyes and then concentrated on Emma, time was too much of a factor, and she only hoped that she could project the name to Emma. Unfortunately for them, Emma's powers were a little weak still, but Shalimar had no doubt that eventually her powers would become developed and strong, like the rest of the team's abilities.  
  
Emma looked at Jessie, "Luke Mitchell, age seventeen." Jesse turned to Adam, "There is a new mutant named Luke, his code name is Challenger, apparently he was given a dose of every mutation, an experiment that only happened once." "I remember when I found out that this experiment had taken place, but before I could interview the child, he was gone, the only information I received was that he was sent to an orphanage." Emma turned to Jesse, "Where's Brennan?" Jesse smiled, as he responded, "He's out on the street looking for anyone who could have done this, we'll transmit his name to him while you get ready." Emma nodded, and made her way to her favorite chair in the main room, a small blue chair with a comfortable back. Emma closed her eyes, and concentrated her breathing, clearing her mind. She carefully put the name in her mind and concentrated.   
  
Brennan turned the corner, and found four men in suits standing around a young kid, who looked to be about 16. "You're no match for us kid, now just come with us and you won't be harmed." The kid smiled at the men, and kneeled down on his knees. Suddenly his eyes began to glow, as a large gust of wind, so powerful that it nearly pulled Brennan over, flew and knocked all of the men down. Luke jumped up quickly, as one of the men threw a punch, and landed on another one, but was caught off guard when a dart flew at him. Brennan quickly activated his power, and a bolt of electricity knocked the dart off its course, hitting another guard and knocking him out. The kid looked at him, and the feeling came over him of peace. Luke recognized the face that he had seen in the girl's mind, and Luke realized and knew deep inside of him that he could trust him. "Follow me!"  
Emma turned to Adam, "He was just attacked, but he's with Brennan now, safe." "Emma, I want you to try and tune out your mutant powers for a while, at least until we can get him to safely control his powers." Emma nodded, even though she knew it was going to be difficult. "His mind was filled with sadness and pain, I can't believe that he survived by himself for so long, according to Shalimar's contacts he's been missing for months." Adam turned to Emma and lowered his head, "Emma, most new mutants are afraid of their abilities such as you, they feel like they're separated from the rest of reality, and in a way they are, depression is common in the society of new mutants but its another one of our missions, to erase the hostility and fear." Emma smiled, and looked into Adam's eyes. She often thought that he began to feel deeply for new mutants, because he felt responsible for everything they were going through. It was a strange sensation, but Emma almost got the feeling that he cared about new mutants, because of something she wasn't getting anywhere close to, a piece of information hidden from him.  
  
Luke turned to Brennan and curiously looked at him. "Who's Emma?" "Emma is a member of my team, apparently you entered her mind and made her powers offset themselves, I was sent to bring you back to help you learn how to focus your abilities before the GSA gets to you." "The GSA already has gotten to me," Luke said, moving his hand behind his neck and moving the hair out of his way. A device had been implanted in his neck to prevent him from using his powers. "You escaped with that device, and used your powers?" "I've been able to just absorb the pain, and focus it." Brennan swiveled on the Chair and stretched his hand out. "This might tickle a little bit, but it should be alright." Quickly, energy stretched from his fingers and deactivated the device. Luke turned to Brennan and smiled, "Thanks." "Your welcome."  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Let me know if you have any suggestions or questions. I'll try to answer them~ 


	3. Chapter 3- Emma's in Trouble

Properties of Faith  
Chapter 3  
Story By: Wendigo3  
Wendigo3@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/mutantxfan3/  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MutantX or any of the characters, situations, or mutant abilities, although like every other fan, I wish I did. I do not mean any disrespect for using the following characters in any situations that you disagree with, but these people are not meant to cause you or anyone else discomfort. Please read the story, and enjoy!  
  
Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Please email me with the email address above and get my permission before you use this story for any reason.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emma quickly raised her head as if she sensed the boy coming closer to her, but she was unable to hide the feeling. At times she wished that her mutant abilities never existed, but she knew deep inside that her destiny was to help people using her gifts. The process of selection that some deity had used to figure out who got the mutant powers seemed crazy, it also seemed like an evil step that would ruin lives of too many people. Emma quickly gathered her thoughts and stared at the ring on her finger. The shiny gold metal that was on her finger gave her chills. Following the thoughts of her emotions, she quietly took off the ring and placed it on the able. Grabbing her coat, Emma quickly turned away, and never looked back.   
  
"Something's wrong," Brennan said, pushing a button on the wall, "I can't get the doors to open." Brennan pushed the code in again quickly on the small device next to the door, but the security device prevented him from escaping. Luke carefully looked at the device and put his fingers on the top of it. A smile spread across his face as the device instantly changed, allowing them to enter the Mutant Sanctuary. With a little disbelief, and a strange curious flash of internal struggle, Brennan and Luke both entered the complex and instantly found Adam staring at them. "Emma left, and ever since she dissapeared objects have been going crazy, I think something's seriously wrong." "What do you mean something's wrong?" "I think the link that occurred between Luke and Emma placed a thought of disbelief that severely effected her decision."  
  
"I found her ring over there," Shalimar said, pointing to the table, "I also sensed a strange smell coming from this area, but its nothing physical." Jesse turned from the area where the computer was located with a strange emotion on his face, "I just got a message from the safe house across town, she took her car and left, Alice thought she was acting strange so she figured she should tell us." Luke turned and saw the pain that the people were going through and he felt bad. He surveyed the eyes of the group, and although he couldn't sense their emotions like the woman they talked about, he knew that something serious had happened. "When I tapped her, I think that we traded emotions, when I saw you I didn't feel worried and I felt how she felt around you, comfortable, secure, but my emotions must have been placed on her." "What emotions were you feeling when it happened," Shalimar asked curiously. "I was confused, you know, part of me wondered why my parents had been killed and another part of me hated the people that I know killed them for me, I can't describe the anger that I was feeling because I pushed it away, but to top it all off I had a sense to just give up and to go out fighting." Adam turned to Shalimar curiously, "I want you to look in her room and see if you can find any clues, Brennan, I want you to come with me and help me show Luke how to track her." Brennan and Shalimar both nodded. "I'll try and hack into the GPS Satellites and see if I can get a track on her car, if she isn't moving I'll have a better chance of locating her."  
  
Emma moved across the room and stared at the seven men that were approaching her. She quickly pushed images of fear into their minds, and as she watched their various reactions, she felt a large shock behind her. The emotions that she felt seemed to slip away as she began to grow weak and tired. The people that were in front of her quickly recovered and ran over to her. "Leave me alone," Emma pleaded, pushing every sense of distrust and pain of her life into them. Slowly, her eyes closed and she shut out the world completely, unable to sense even a single emotion.   
  
"I just got word from our undercover operatives inside the GSA, they have Emma," Adam said to the group. Shalimar turned to Jesse, and then turned to Luke, "Can you sense her?" Luke seemed to think for a moment, and then shook his head, "She's unconscious, when she wakes up I should be able to tap her again, and I think if I don't push any emotions into her then we'll be able to mentally communicate with each other." "Is there any chance that it could hurt her though?" Luke turned to Jesse and nodded his head casually, "Some, but hopefully nothing will happen." Adam called attention to himself by speaking once again, "I've contacted the men and they're going to check up on her, and tell me where she's being held, then we can begin to plan a rescue operation." "Is it possible that in her state of mind that Ekheart might get to her?" Adam turned to Brennan after his question, and returned his answer with a fearful look, "Let's hope not, because it could destroy the entire fabric that we've created for new mutants in hiding."  
  
Jesse tapped his finger on the keyboard, awaiting a response from their double agents inside the GSA although he knew that his distraught impatience wasn't helping the situation. Shalimar sat next to him against the wall, thinking, while Luke sat opposite of her with his eyes closed. His doubts, although he continuously tried to push them out, seemed to take over his mind and cause his abilities little response. Luke demanded something better of himself and if not for his sake, then for the sake of the other new mutants around him. It was his fault that Emma was in trouble, and it was his responsibility to help her return to her life, and her friends. Slowly, a voice seemed to respond to his probe, but he couldn't make it out. "She's waking up and she's responding to me, but I can't hear her answer," Luke said. Brennan and Adam turned from around the corner and stood, watching Luke. Jesse turned in the chair, and Shalimar gathered her attention to the man in front of her.  
  
Luke calmly waited for the answer, and finally received a burst of emotion. Fear and pain formed an image of Emma tied down to a chair, and Luke saw the number 37D in his head. Emma seemed to scream with a sense of distrust, and demanded to know who he was, but as if she could instantly trust him, she sent him a message, "Help me!"  
Luke looked up at the members of the group, and looked at the worried faces around him. "She needs our help, really badly." 


	4. Chapter 4- Trouble in Numbers

Properties of Faith  
Chapter 4  
By: wendigo3  
  
Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to get the next part of this story up. I've had, what you might call, a severe case of "writer's block." Thanks for keeping up with me and enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam turned to Shalimar and Jesse while on their way to Genomex headquarters. Luke and Brennan were in a different area of the ship still trying to find out as much as possible about Emma's situation. "It may be necessary to knock her out, especially if Eckhart has gotten to her and been able to get her to use her abilities on us." Jesse shook his head; "Emma's stronger than that Adam, you know that as soon as she sees us everything will be fine." Adam looked to Shalimar and sighed, "Even so, I want you two to watch out for her, she may need a quick exit, there's no doubt that they're going to be expecting us, so your main goal is to get out of there alive, second is to rescue Emma, anything else happens then we'll have to face it as it happens."  
  
Brennan looked at Luke, "I have an idea of where she is but you may need to project any number of things into her." Luke nodded, "I just want to make everything right." The COM system began to activate and Brennan raised his head in anticipation. Adam's voice came over and started to speak drawing both of the guys' attention. "We're getting ready to land, get ready." Brennan smiled, "We're ready Adam."   
  
Emma looked up to the man who was staring at her. "Are you feeling better?" Emma shifted her weight, "Don't confuse my problems with a loss of memory, I know who you are Eckhart." Eckhart looked at her without emotion, "Good, it makes things so much easier, is the subdermal governor in place?" The scientist next to him shook his head; "We're still having trouble modifying the device to do the modifications that you requested, it should be ready in a few minutes." Eckhart turned to the scientist, "Let's hope that you have enough time, I would hate for your genius to go to waste, but sometimes sacrifices must be made."   
  
The scientist's left arm began to shake but he quickly got control. His sense of confidence had lowered at an incredible speed; "I'll go and hurry them up." The scientist quickly left leaving the two of them alone. "Power does seem to have its advantage these days, doesn't it?" Emma, still tied to the chair with some form of laser restraints, turned and looked into his eyes, "This may seem hard for a person like you to understand, but you're not in as much control as you think." Eckhart looked at her with a curious look on her face unsure of what she meant. The scientist returned suddenly with the subdermal governor and quickly injected it into Emma.   
  
Luke stopped suddenly in the corridor and the team stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?" "She was just injected with something, a device in the back of her neck, I can't sense her anymore." "Eckhart must have finished the modifications that we heard about," Shalimar said. Adam nodded, "We can't worry about that now, we need to hurry." "Follow me," Luke said, stepping foreword. He turned a corner and entered a room. Shalimar looked at Adam suddenly with fear and urgency; "It's a trap."   
  
Before they knew what was happening agents appeared behind them and they were quickly pushed into the room, face to face with Eckhart. Brennan turned to Luke, "Luke, what's going on, what are you doing?" "I'm making everything right." Eckhart smiled, "Welcome Adam and the rest of Mutant X, it is an honor to have you all here at once and not in control." Shalimar smiled a coy smile, "What makes you think this isn't part of the plan?" "Because I have another ace up my sleeve," Eckhart said. The scientist quickly injected the subdermal goveners into Shalimar and Brennan, and then quickly into Jesse as he was getting ready to go intangible.   
  
"I'm sure that you are aware of our recent modifications of the device by now." Adam nodded his head, "You mean the special feature that allows you to murder the person under your control from anywhere, or the new security feature which automatically emits a large amount of radiation when its turned off with a wrong code that can even be set off by a small mistake." Eckhart smiled and then turned to Luke; "Your parents are waiting for you in the lounge." Luke looked at Eckhart, "Are they my real parents this time, or should I bring your blood to a boil?" Eckhart smiled and looked at him, "You can try but you won't get very far."   
  
Luke turned to Adam, "Sorry, for all its worth, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet my parents for the first time." Eckhart raised his hand and pressed a few buttons on his watch, "This is Eckhart, take control of the vehicle in the yard and strip it, also, activate the SGSS system." Eckhart smiled, "Now, Adam, if you don't mind we have a lot to discuss, take the mutants away." Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan were each pulled through a different door, unable to use any of the mutant abilities. Adam looked at Eckhart with fear in his eyes for the first time, "What do you want Mason?" "I want you dead Adam, as I have for a long time." 


End file.
